This invention relates to a bag provided with a cover member for shoes, soiled clothing or the like in which shoes for change, soiled clothing or the like can be kept separately from other goods in the bag.
It is is often the case with us that during a journey, we change shoes and have soiled clothing. Such shoes and soiled clothing are often put in a polyethylene bag, wrapper, or the like and kept in another bag, but when such a polyethylene bag or the like is not readily available, we are troubled with the storage of them. A special bag has been suggested for eliminating such trouble, namely, a bag which has a container formed in the lower half of the bag by providing a horizontal partition inside the bag and an opening which can be shut and opened made at one side of the bag corresponding to one side of the container, so that shoes or the like can be placed in or removed from the bag through the opening. Bags of this type, however, have disadvantages in that they are complicated in construction, take much time to be sewn together and have less holding capacity because they are divided into upper and lower parts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bag which are low in cost, is simple in construction and has a cover member for shoes or other items which can be folded up or hooked to one inner side surface of the bag when it is not in use, thereby retaining the holding capacity of the bag.
The above-mentioned purpose can be achieved by the present invention. Several embodiments of the present invention are explained below in detail by referring to the accompanying drawings. Modifications regarding the details of construction are included in the scope of appended claim.